Delusions of the Pelga Pill - A Vocaloid Horror Story
by TheRadioShower
Summary: Rin and Radio go to a costume house party held by a good friend. Before they arrive these two best friends consume Pelga, a new drug that gives people delusions of having an imaginary twin beside them. These doppelgangers are supportive, making the two more outgoing, but they are also murderous and give Rin and Radio suicidal and homicidal intentions. OC/One-shot/October 31st


A junior in college opened her mansion doors on the night of October 31st, a wicked house party waiting inside. She invited her closest friends; they invited their closest friends, and this continued until the junior's mansion was filled. Good thing Daddy wasn't home.

A high school junior, Radio Westwave, and a high school freshman, Rin Kagamine, heard about the party from their friend Kaito and decided the party was too popular for the two best friends to pass up. All their friends, including Kaito's girlfriend Meiko, were going to be there. They also knew the owner of the house, Luka Megurine, the host of the party, and wanted to pay the young woman a much due visit.

Radio had gone for a shocking costume; he was a black-and-white mobster in prison attire. Radio covered his skin in ash foundation, made a costume with black and grey prison fabric, then ripped parts of his clothes and covered these torn spots with dark brown paint, imitating blood. He even went all the way to paint each individual bullet hole on his exposed skin through his torn clothes, and dyed his purple and gold hair with a dark black tint. If someone asked Radio what he was supposed to be, he would say he was a murdered mime as a joke. Nevertheless, the boy seemed like something straight from a 40s mobster movie, one with a good budget of course.

Rin went for a less disturbing and more common costume. She dressed up as a fox, her costume complete with tail, whiskers, fluffy dress, and ears. The girl regretted her decision, however, because Radio annoyingly shouted 'What does the fox say!' and 'Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!' throughout the entire drive to Luka's mansion. "Radio…I love you, but you're starting to annoy me."

"You don't love me." Radio said as he turned into the rich neighborhood Luka's mansion was on. "You turned me down when I asked you out."

"Well, that was your fault. You weren't properly dressed."

Radio slowed the car to give himself a chance to glare at Rin. "I wore a tux and brought you thorn-less roses!"

"Yeah, to ask a freshman out on a date. A freshman. It was too much…everyone was looking at us…I felt under pressure. Most girls would have said yes."

"So you wanted to be the only one who would say no?" Radio sighed and turned back to the road, accelerating to normal speed.

Rin giggled in her seat before wiggling out from her seatbelt and giving Radio a passionate kiss on the cheek. "Just because I said no doesn't mean I don't like you. We became really good friends after that."

"Get back into your seat. I don't need another ticket and one hundred more dollars added to my car insurance." Radio remained concentrated on the road. He could feel Rin's anger penetrating his face where his skin was thin, but he didn't turn to the girl. "What?"

"I tried spilling myself out to you and all you can think about is safety. Safety, coming from the guy who taught me how to properly use a knife."

"I don't want to kill you, I don't want this car to get taken by the police, or worse yet the bank because I'll have to pay a layer to protect myself from your parents after they sue me for getting you killed. So sit down! By the way, no matter how hard I tried, you still don't know how to use a knife. The best you can do is improvise."

"Yeah, whatever." Rin sank into her seat. "At least I have chicken."

Radio sighed. "Did you really just reference who I think you just referenced?"

Rin smiled. "Leeroy Jenkins!"

Radio couldn't help but smile. At the next red light he intensely stared at Rin, a smile on his face. She couldn't help but return the smile. "Stop looking at me like that. It makes me warm."

"Whatever." Radio drove up to Luka's mansion. It was dark, and Luka's home was a star in the cold night. Radio was able to get a parking spot close to the mansion's lawn because an enraged college student sped off, leaving a perfect parking spot and a crying high school senior girl behind. The loud, teenager-filled house erupted with sporadic music and flashing lights. Teenagers and young adults filled the trash-covered front lawn, all slowly walking towards the small entrance into the mansion. The bright lights and the loud music hurt Radio's eyes and ears. "Ow."

"What?" Rin asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing. So, are you ready?"

"No, no yet." Rin lifted up an unmarked pill container, filled with small, turquoise capsules.

Radio swiftly swiped the pills away and unlocked the safe under his chair. He was ready to lock the bottle away. "How the Hell did you get this? How?"

Rin giggled. "Relax. I just wanted one, okay?"

"You're not having any! Don't make me take you back home." Radio pinned Rin to her chair with his strong arm, keeping her from escaping from the car. Fury filled his skin and eyes. He was outraged and insulted that Rin wanted to consume the pills he confiscated from his drug-addict friend. He was trying to keep people from taking drugs, not the other way around, so he was disturbed when Rin proposed popping a few of his friend's Pelga pills.

"I knew you would say that so I took one already."

"What?" Radio held Rin by her shoulders and leaned onto her, furious. "No, you didn't. Your eyes would have changed by now."

Rin sighed. "Ah, you caught me in my lie." Rin grinned, revealing the turquoise capsule held between her teeth. "So, shall I take this now or later, when we both take it together?"

Defeated, Radio leaned back in his chair, the pill bottle held up in his hand. At any point Rin could ingest the pill in her mouth, leaving Radio responsible for an intoxicated fourteen-year-old. "Who gave this to you?"

"You." Rin combed her mouth with her finger to fish out the capsule hidden in her cheek this entire car ride. "You got drunk yesterday."

"I'm aware." Radio turned to Rin with a negotiating expression. "What did I do, exactly?"

"Just a bit of this and a bit of that." Rin delivered a small, serious smile. "You tried to kiss me."

Radio reddened. "Did I succeed?"

"Maybe. Probably not." Rin blushed after Radio turned away. "So, are we popping these pills?"

"You know what? Why not? I mean, let's just throw our own lives away over a couple of pills." Radio shook a couple of capsules onto his palm before locking the rest away in his safe. Radio wasn't sure why he did it, but he decided to let Rin intoxicate herself with him. He hadn't realized Rin had combed the pill out of her mouth so he still felt powerless against the girl. If Radio had to take care of an intoxicated girl than he wasn't going to do it while he was sober. "I hope you know what type of pills these are."

"It's the new thing, right? Pelga? The one they just created?"

"Yeah. Makes you see a imaginary twin of yourself. So I've heard, anyways. These are probably fake, though. Let's just get this over with. I got to detox myself next week anyways, and you're coming with."

"Cool." Rin held up her pill. "Hey, could we put our arms together like in The Hunger Games?"

Radio shook his head. Nothing could surprise him anymore. "Sure, why not." Radio and Rin interlocked arms, their hands over their own mouths. "On the count of three?"

"Three." Rin said as she dropped her pill onto her tongue and swallowed without chewing. Radio followed her, swallowing his two Pelga pills. "Was that so hard?"

"Just wait until Kaito has to pull both of our drunken asses out of the party." Radio released his arm from the hook and climbed out of his car. Radio yelled, singing, "What does the fox say?"

Several kids around Radio, most not knowing Radio himself but knowing the song he was singing, yelled, "Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding."

Rin slammed Radio's passenger door shut. "Radio, I'll kiss you on the lips tomorrow if you stop singing that song."

Radio, somber and serious, winked at Rin. "Alright babe."

"Arigatou."

The two continued into the party, meeting a few friends along the way, having plenty of laughs.

It took an hour, but Radio and Rin finally began to see their duplicates. Radio's duplicate wore an orange boiler suit, similar to prison attire, but the imaginary twin's suit only had "Rad05" written on the back of it, unlike Radio's accurate, detailed prison number on his own suit. The costume was bland and unimpressive, which was understandable considering Rad was nothing but a figment of Radio's intoxicated imagination. His hair was short and spiky, and was a different color from Radio's; unlike Radio's purple and gold hair, Rad only had blonde hair.

Rad allowed Radio to think quicker and notice things he wouldn't have normally noticed.

Rin's copy was different. Rin didn't notice he was her imaginary twin until her real-life vampire-dressed friend, Tito, asked who Rin was talking to while she was talking to him. Rin was surprised with her duplicate because he wasn't a perfect mirror image; he wasn't the same gender as Rin and wasn't the same height, being about half an inch taller. Although, he did have her same blonde hair, except it was spiked at the front and tied in a ponytail in the back. Rin despised ponytails and would never allow her mom or Radio to make her hair into one. Exactly why her imaginary twin was a boy, Rin didn't know.

Len, as Rin's mirror image called himself, helped Rin become less shy.

The two best friends danced, but not with each other. Rin sang when Luka, the host of the party, asked for a singer. Len was there to hold her hand so she wouldn't feel embarrassed. Radio rapped when SeeU, a talented free-style rapper, asked for a worthy opponent. Rad was there to feed him lyrics and insults to win him the competition. Kaito played his wicked flute and amazed the house of intoxicated teenagers. Radio met many new girls who promised to hang out with him during school time. One of these girls, Miku, began taking an interest in Radio. His costumed intrigued her and matched hers, Miku dressing up as a prison warden. Rin joked that Radio is on Miku's mind, like a ghost, so that's why he's black-and-white. Miku and Radio accepted Rin's story and allowed it to be their reason for dressing the way they did.

It was Rad who noticed Miku was a fan of Shakespeare. She had made a reference to Romeo and Juliet that would have normally flown past Radio's head if Rad wasn't there to catch the hint for him. Radio then continued Miku's reference, restating Shakespeare's play word for word. All these words, in Radio's mind, were being fed to him by Rad.

"How…how do you remember that?" Miku asked. The two teenagers were cuddling on a couch, a romantic and slow song playing through the various speakers in the house. The song was an oasis for many couples who were etching for a song they could truly dance to with their boyfriend or girlfriend, and a break for others who had exhausted themselves dancing to the party music played by Luka's DJ.

"I…I guess you can say I have a Shakespearean…" Radio pointed to his brain. "…right here."

Miku giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Come here." Miku pulled Radio in for a long, wet kiss, receiving the couple a loud 'Woo' from the crowd around them.

Radio was disturbed by how easily Miku had kissed him. He knew what the two friends had was meaningless, but he didn't care. If a girl was impressed just by Radio memorizing a few lines of a famous play, than he was going to take advantage of it, all with Rad by his side.

Rin met a girl, SeeU, the same girl who was beaten by Radio in the free styling competition. Radio had an unfair advantage, of course, Rad quickly providing the cheating teenager with lines. Rin wouldn't have normally done it, but she made out with the girl in front of the entire party, her actions fueled by Len's strong crush on the Korean seventeen-year-old. If Len wasn't there to convince her than Rin wouldn't have even touched SeeU.

While they were making out on the couch, the same couch Miku had invited Radio upstairs on, Radio rushed downstairs to meet the two girls. Radio was quiet and…depressed, somber…nearly enraged. There were so many feelings within him. They all began to suppress each other. Radio couldn't help it anymore. "R-Rin, I-"

SeeU, who dressed as a bunny, quickly hopped up and pushed Radio away from Rin when he began to talk to her. "Can't you see she's busy, you little jerk? You didn't have to pull her off me."

"I…I don't remember pulling her off you." Radio was confused. Rin had looked at him in the eyes when he approached her, right? "I'm sorry…but this is more important than-than-than what you're SA-than what you're doing."

"Oh really, and what could that be?"

Radio opened his arms, revealing his crimson-stained hands and wrists. Radio had fresh blood covering him. This wasn't fake blood, however. "This _be_."

Rin and SeeU stared at Radio's arms, their playful smiles escaping them. SeeU was the first to react. "Someone call 911! This guy's bleeding!"

"Ah!" A scream filled the halls and rooms of the mansion. Luka's DJ heard the scream and paused the music. Everyone now noticed how loud the music had been, the silence allowing them to hear the loud ringing that was now trapped in their ears. A girl leaned against the rail beside the upstairs hallway and leaned down to the dance floor. A million eyes were on this one crying, devastated girl. "There's-there's-there's a d-d-dead girl up here!"

Voices rose up from the silence. Teenagers scattered while young adults gathered and talked among themselves. The noise that had filled the mansion a few seconds ago now returned. The source was now from the individual party-goers themselves instead of the music they had danced to. SeeU, Rin, Radio, and Len stayed in place. Len grabbed Rin's shaking hand as she, along with SeeU, turned back to Radio with gaping mouths.

SeeU was about to yell out that Radio was the killer, until Radio grabbed her in a choke hold and made it pretty obvious himself. "Get back! I didn't do it! I didn't fucking do it! It was the other one!" Radio's head shook violently. "Get out of my fucking head!"

The kids and teenagers ran, while the older and more mature people stayed, looking for ways to help SeeU. Radio was slowly making his way to the back exit of the mansion. Young adults and courageous teenagers stayed around Radio, negotiating with him, comforting SeeU, accusing Radio of being a monster. Radio cried. Rad was nowhere in sight; Radio was helpless.

"We need to kill him." Len ordered coldly. "Kill Radio."

"What?" Rin asked, tears in her eyes. "I'm not doing that!"

"You have to. If he escapes he'll be coming back for you."

"No…no, you're sick. Get away from me!"

Radio saw a different situation than Rin and the others. In his mind, it was Rad who wouldn't let go of SeeU, no matter how much Radio negotiated with him. Strangely enough, when Radio tried to comfort SeeU all she would do was curse him out. "SeeU, I'm trying to get this guy to let go of you!"

"You're the one who's holding me you prick! Now let me go!"

"Yeah, Radio. Let her go." Rad teased, tightening his grip around SeeU so she couldn't breathe anymore. "Let her go before she drowns."

Radio looked at his hands. They were empty. There was no way he was the one holding onto SeeU, was there? It wasn't possible. It was all Rad's doing. "Let go of her, now!"

"Ohp…" Rad smiled as the bunny in his choke hold stopped panting and sank onto the floor. "…too late. Game's over. Continue? Oh, wait, this is real life, so you _can't_ start over and save that little bunny's life. Too bad for you."

"You fucking monster!" Radio leaped onto Rad and punched him in the face, knocking the duplicate into the messy kitchen. No one was there to assist Radio in strangling Rad.

"You can't kill me!" Rad roared. "Yes, I am invincible!"

"Really now?" Radio kicked Rad away and looted the cabinets of the kitchen, taking out any objects that would be useful to him. Luka was smart enough to store the dangerous things in the one cabinet that was the hardest to reach; there was a cabinet close to the ceiling Radio could only reach by standing on the counter or using a ladder if he had one. The cabinet was locked, but wooden, allowing Radio to smash its door open. In the cabinet he found two things; a rack containing large knifes, and a revolver in a briefcase also containing ammunition. Radio quickly loaded the weapon and turned around, but before he could aim at Rad the teenager was pulled down from the counter, bringing the cabinet down with him.

It rained knives and bullets.

Radio was stabbed with one of the same utensils he had foolishly left on the counter for Rad to seize. Radio drew the utensil from his bleeding shoulder and stabbed repeatedly into Rad's skull. An unbelievable fireworks show of blood and bone escaped Rad's head from the opposite side while the killer simply smiled. When Rad remained alive throughout all the stabs Radio pushed himself away and grabbed the poorly-stored revolver and aimed it towards Rad.

The first shot didn't kill Rad, just making him trip towards his far left. The second shot didn't kill Rad either, only making him fall down. He got right back up and laughed coldly. Radio cried and abandoned the firearm. What did he have to do to bring justice to the murderous teenage boy who had killed two teenage girls right in front of him? An answer quickly came; Radio had to stab Rad in the eye, the one place where it would really hurt. Radio didn't know where this answer came from, but he quickly executed the answer, grabbing a butcher knife from the floor and leaping onto Rad.

Radio, using a backwards grip on the dagger, slowly leaned closer to Rad as he frantically tried to push Radio off with all of his strength. Radio leaned closer…and closer…Rad's strength wasn't enough to keep Radio from sinking the knife into his eye. Once Radio made contact he let go of the knife for only a second so he could bounce back and hammer the dagger into Rad's skull.

Then, suddenly, Rad disappeared. There was a butcher's knife in Radio's skull. The adolescent boy had stabbed himself when he thought he was ridding the world of a killer. Radio fell over, slowly and silently, dead and oozing a mixture of pink liquid from his eye.

"Shit!" Rin exclaimed as she ran into the dark kitchen. Before anything, she paused at the door and gawked at the mess in front of her, then covered her mouth and sat next to Radio. In his rampage Radio had killed four college seniors, each determined to end Radio's life before he did the same to them. While Radio thought he was hurting Rad he was actually murdering these four young men. Now there bodies lay motionless, masqueraded, trash and beer bottles covering the floor around them. "Jesus! Radio, no! No this can't happen to you!"

"He's gone. Good riddance, your mother would say." Len whispered into Rin's ear. Before falling back to a spot behind Rin in a formal and upright stance, Len licked off a drop of blood from Rin's ear. It had splattered on her when Radio violently snapped SeeU's neck.

_Cr-clack, _the sound echoed through Rin's mind.

Rin became melancholic. A new flood of water escaped her eyes, making the amount of tears she had cried before seem puny. "Don't you dare even mention my mom!"

"Fine then, I'll mention someone else!" Len pointed at Radio and waited for Rin to look. The blonde boy perfectly imitated Radio's voice. "I didn't do it! I didn't fucking do it!" Len returned to his normal voice. "He was a liar, a cheater, a thief. He was high on the drugs he stole from his friend."

"He took those drugs away so his friend wouldn't use them!"

"How do you know? Did he tell you? Let's say that was true; he still let a little girl take the same drugs he was trying to keep a grown man from taking. Yeah, Radio was such a saint."

"It was me! It was all my fault! I made Radio take those drugs with me…what have I done?"

"Of course it was all your fault." Len was sarcastic. "Why wouldn't the lonely little girl whose only two friends are criminals keep herself from going on a killing spree? Actually, one friend, considering the fact that Radio's squeezing his brains out on the floor there." Len pointed at Radio's corpse. "Oh, how lonely you will be. Oh, how lonely the little brat who can't appreciate anyone will become without her friend Radio. Why aren't you glad he's gone? _He_, not _you_, is the murderer. The killer. He could have done sick, sick things to you. He could have killed you. He could have taken you and done things to you against your will. Nasty things. He killed six people tonight. You don't think he could have done some disturbing things to you too?"

"He didn't." Rin wasn't able to speak anymore. She was exhausted.

And then she saw the gun. She snatched it from the floor and found the trigger with the distant light coming from the dance floor. Rin was determined to shut Len up, even if it meant getting arrested for murder.

"Rin, no!" Len yelled as Rin aimed the revolver at him. He backed up into a wall. There was no escape for him.

"No! Fuck you! I'm going to murder you right here and right now. I'm going to murder you because you're a murderer! You tried to make me murder Radio! You tried to make me murder the only person who's ever been nice to me!" Rin aimed between Len's eyes and pulled the trigger. Unlike Rad, Rin wasn't invincible, and she unwittingly killed herself with just. One. Shot.

* * *

**When I read this out loud, it took me twenty-five minutes to complete. If you spent a large amount of time reading this story, I would like to thank you. If you finished would you mind giving me a review? It doesn't have to be excellent; I just would like some feedback. By the way, I derived the name "Pelga" from the word "doppelganger", which is a paranormal double of a living person. Fits in well, doesn't it?**


End file.
